narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Reflection Technique (SahaTo)
|kanji=精神三思の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seishinsanshi no Jutsu |literal english=Spirit Reflection Technique |game names=Reflective Spirit Jutsu |parent jutsu=Puppet Technique, Transformation Technique |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Hanako Yagami, Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} .|SahaTo}} With the , the user takes a shinobi's chakra and imbues a puppet with the chakra, creating a perfect copy of the shinobi. These puppets are granted any weapons, techniques, and bloodline techniques they may have (such as Ōnoki's Dust Release). The user is able to control the puppets from very long distances and without the use of chakra threads. Overview The idea of this technique is to a create a perfect physical replica of the opponent, including their techniques, chakra reserves and chakra pathway system. However, in order to perform this technique, the user must find a suitable method of absorbing the opponent's chakra. For Hanako, her own Wood Release is capable of innately absorbing chakra from nearly any object it comes into contact and even her own special seeds. There is no necessary amount that is required to perform this technique but just enough for the special puppet to replicate it. By having the unique puppet store the absorbed chakra, the puppet then utilizes an inherent Transformation Technique that is on the same level as the Substitute Technique it terms of capturing the appearance. Thus giving it all of the properties that the opponent has. The drawback to this technique is that the puppet does not have a mind of its own and requires Hanako to control remotely and thus, may not have the exact fighting style of the opponent. As an addition, Hanako can speak through the puppet via her ventriloquism technique and can even alter it to mimic the opponent's voice. Improvements Hanako's variation of the technique still contains the flaw of the puppet not having the consciousness of the opponent, but by utilizing Very Hiden: Nonself Concealing Calamity, she can send her shadow towards the opponent in attempt to momentarily possess them, even if the possession is broken, the shadow would still attain a perfect replication of the opponent's consciousness and thus if the shadow fails in controlling the opponent, she can merge the shadow with one of her puppet's. From this, the Wooden Puppet is able to fight with the same physical prowess, fighting style and intelligence as the opponent. With the inclusion of her Fuchsia Secret Technique puppet's being cultivated from her collective roots, the puppets will posses possibly more physical endurance than that of the opponent. Just as the original roots the puppet was culled from, it possess a powerful Regeneration Ability that further improves its duration on the field. Due to it having the consciousness of the opponent, Hanako does not need to control anymore than she would her own techniques as it is imbued with her will and that of nature. By using the Spirit Tree, Hanako can create a flawless replica of the harnessed soul which includes its consciousness within her wooden puppets. Against multiple opponents, Hanako can absorb their chakra through the ground in combination with the Amplification Summoning Technique with the property of creating more exploding puppets once those are destroyed while still using any abilities of the opponents. Other Users Rinne Kusaregedo Rinne's usage of the technique involves the same cornerstone of spiritual replication as Hanako's variation but with a quintessential difference. This difference allows Rinne to utilize The Way of the Hunger Path: Cursed Life Replication technique which creates a homunculus with an indifferent appearance. The absorbed chakra and fractured consciousness is then inserted into the homunculus which create a perfect replica of the entity the chakra an consciousness was absorbed from including the same voice, intellect and fighting ability. The original fraction of chakra grows exponentially to match the current state of the original entity. As an additional bonus, the replication also gains Rinne's Regeneration Ability and subtle amounts of body manipulation from her Shokuyoku. The replication is unable to perform the same technique that originally created it but it is still able to overburden the opponent with it's own might. She is able to create potentially dozens of these replications to further increase her combat ability.This spiritual link is essentially a curse, during the Sprit Reflection Process, Rinne adds an addition Life Blood Cursed Seal which allows her and the opponent to share wounds and ailments akin to the Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood. Even if the opponent dies, the mangled body will still be connected to the copy until Rinne absorbs it or if it is simply erased. From here, Rinne has an option to absorb the opponent's corpse before the soul leaves the body in order to gain the consciousness and to use it for the doppelganger. This twisted event allows her to perfectly recreate the opponent by not only including the physical aspects but now they have the original consciousness and soul of the opponent, yet the body is merely a detachment from Rinne. Drawbacks Even with Hanako's improvements to the original technique, she is still only able to create up to five of the spirit puppets at a time due to them being summoned out of her Fuchsia Secret Technique however, this does not hinder her from summoning her entire spirit puppet collection. Due to her attaching a portion of her will into the initial frame puppet, Hanako runs the risk of lowering her own willpower. Her will is a crucial aspect of having and maintaining an empathetic bond with nature. By using the Spirit Tree to harness the spirits, the spirits will only remain in the puppets for 45 minutes and by that time, Hanako will be forced to resume control over them once more. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo